Super-Skrull
How Super-Skrull joined the Tourney The Skrulls are a race of shape-changing aliens with hopes of conquering the Earth. A group of Skrulls were sent to prepare Earth to be conquered, but they were defeated by the Fantastic Four. In response to this, Skrull Emperor Dorrek chose to create his own superbeing to defeat the Fantastic Four. Decorated war veteran Kl'rt was chosen to undergo a process that granted him the powers of the Fantastic Four. Not being able to access powers like these naturally, Skrull scientists had to implant devices into Kl'rt that would draw on the cosmic energy. which gave the FF their powers. However, his powers would vary depending on the level of cosmic energy around him, so he needed a specially designed Interstellar Beam to be focused on him. Accepting the name Super-Skrull, he traveled to Earth to do battle with what his people saw as villains. However, Mister Fantastic found a way to block the Interstellar Beam, and Super-Skrull was powerless to stop his enemies. Having failed to defeat them several times, Super-Skrull was expelled from the Skrull homeworld, which was devoured by the planet eater Galactus shortly afterword. However, he has been drafted by the surviving Skrulls time and time again during major conflicts, and they have made it so he no longer needs the Skrullian Interstellar Beam to power him. Since the powers of tha Fantastic Four were almost not enough to defeat them, the Super-Skrull decides to try and obtain a fifth power, from the Demon King Dabura. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Super-Skrull has his right hand covered in rock. After the announcer calls his name Super-Skrull covers his left hand in fire, becomes invisible, his arm reaches out, re-visibles himself with his right arm stretched out and pulls the camera to him saying "Who wants to die first?" Special Moves Orbital Grudge (Neutral) Super-Skrull will turn his arms into burning rock and spins around with his arms stretched out, while moving slightly forward as he spins. Pressing B after follows with the Fatal Buster where Super-Skrull wallops the foe with a flaming rock-uppercut that causes a wallbounce. Tenderizer (Side) Super-Skrull's fists will turn into rock and he begins a series of punches, with a hard finishing blow. Meteor Smash (Up) Super-Skrull teleports into the air, and comes crashing down from above, dealing damage to close enough opponents. Elastic Slam (Down) Super-Skrull stretches to grab his opponents with "Come 'ere!". If successful, he'll slam his opponents several time before the final slam. Skrull Torch (Hyper Smash) Super Skrull encases himself in fire much like the Human Torch saying "Burn, ignorant creature!" and attacks by charging in to them. Tilting the control stick up or down will change Skrull's flight and can be used in mid-air. Death Penalty (Final Smash) Super Skrull leaps high into the air, similar to Meteor Smash. If he hits the opponent upon landing, he will slam his opponent into the ground, then mocks "Are you having fun yet?", beating them rapidly as he goes "Die, die, DIE!" before lifting them up then smashing them with a punch using a combination of the powers from the Fantastic Four as he shouts "NOw DIE!" victory Animations #Super-Skrull points outward saying "I am Kl'rt," then points to himself "the Super-Skrull!" #Super-Skrull covers his right hand in flames saying "Beg for your life, as if it would help!" then stomps the ground hard. #*Super-Skrull covers his right hand in flames saying "Which is more obsolete - your weapons... or you!?" then stomps the ground hard. (Chris victories only) #*Super-Skrull covers his right hand in flames saying "I can see now why the Fantastic Four has defeated you so many times." then stomps the ground hard. (Doctor Doom victories only) #*Super-Skrull covers his right hand in flames saying "Not bad! Ha-ha-ha!! For a human...." then stomps the ground hard. (Ryu victories only) #*Super-Skrull covers his right hand in flames saying "ENOUGH OF THESE AVENGERS! Bring me the Fantastic Four." " then stomps the ground hard. (Captain America/Iron Man/Thor/Hulk/She-Hulk/Hawkeye/Doctor Strange victories only) #Super-Skrull extends his right hand out and slams the ground with it, then retracts it and says "The Skrull queen qill be quite pleased." #*Super-Skrull extends his right hand out and slams the ground with it, then retracts it and says "Are there others in the Nova Corps who challenge ME?" (Nova victories only) #*Super-Skrull extends his right hand out and slams the ground with it, then retracts it and says "I hope Galactus consumes your homeworld next...." (Rocket Raccoon victories only) #*Super-Skrull extends his right hand out and slams the ground with it, then retracts it and says "You might be a big deal on Earth, but you're just a waste of time to me." (Strider Hiryu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Super-Skrull flies down covered in flames, then extinguishes his fire and says "I will crush you like the insect you are." Special Quotes *You should stick to fighting zombies! (When fighting Chris) *You are the pinnacle of human perfection, which means nothing to me! (When fighting Ryu) *Once we stood as allies. But today you will be annhilated! (When fighting Nova) *Guardians of the Galaxy? Prepare to guard yourself... (When fighting Rocket Raccoon) *A human martial artist. How quaint. (When fighting Strider Hiryu) *I've waited SO LONG for your dying day, Mr. Fantastic! (When fighting Mr. Fantastic) Trivia *Super-Skrull's rival is a Demon King named Dabura. *Super-Skrull shares his English voice actor with Starscream. *Super-Skrull shares his Japanese voice actor with Cosmo Yuki (in Ideon). Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters